


Look Up, the Stars are that way

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, camping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos drags Cecil out of town for a weekend in a tent, making s'mores and watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up, the Stars are that way

**Author's Note:**

> This one's actually based on TWO prompts:
> 
> Carlos convinces Cecil to have a camp out and look at the stars only Cecil can’t quite focus on looking at the sky when he can look at Carlos instead.  
> &  
> Carlos is making smores with Cecil and Cecil is confused as to why people would make them

****

"Come on, Cecil, it’ll be good for you. You need to get out of Night Vale once in a while!"

"But Carlos, what if something  _happens_  while we’re away? I’ll need to be there to report on it!”

"Cecil, there has to be more to your life than work. C’mon, half the town thinks my full name is ‘Carlos the Scientist’ and even  _I’m_  taking some time off. Come with me. Please?”

"Oh, you know I can’t say no to that face. When do we leave?"

—

"You stab the marshmallow with a stick and then you hold it over the fire until it poofs up and gets melty on the inside. And then you stick it between the graham crackers with chocolate and you eat it!"

"…Why?"

"Because it tastes good! And also because sometimes they catch fire and that’s cool."

"I’ll take your word for that."

"No, Cecil, you’ve got to try it!"

"Carlos, you picked up that stick off of the  _ground.”_

"C’mon, Cec, that’s half the fun. It’s safe to eat, I promise. I’d know, right? I’m a scientist."

"…Okay."

_—_

"Cecil. The stars are that way."

"What’s so great about stars? They’re just possibly non-existent lights suspended in the void. Why stare up at a whole lot of nothing when  _you’re_ right in front of me? You’re a lot more impressive then some twinkly lights.”

"…Oh… That was kind of romantic.”

"I try."

They scoot a little closer together.

"I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you, too."

"This was a good idea."

"I told you so."

 

 


End file.
